


Party’s Over Darlin’

by LeilaAngelica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dead trends up ahead, Did this for fun, Everyone is a dork, M/M, Pretty much all the charcters, but most of them aren’t mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaAngelica/pseuds/LeilaAngelica
Summary: The Shimada looked around, as if he expected something else."Party’s over darlin’!" He called out, regarding the archer walking towards him.





	Party’s Over Darlin’

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do this one shot!  
> Please don’t kill me, I’m still working on Chapter 6 of D.Va in Wonderland!  
> Just had this in mind and wanted to get this out!   
> Enjoy!

It was afternoon, but with all the curtains of Watchpoint’s mess hall closed it seemed like it was dead in night. 

Nobody seemed to care as they continued to party on. 

It was a party that the team managed to put together. Strobe lights that Lúcio strangely had flared white, pink, and red, music blasting through the DJ’s speakers, balloons strung up on the walls, ceiling and floor, streams of decorative paper hung on the ceiling, writing ‘Happy Birthday!’in the most obscure font ever seen, and best of all, a table piled with goodies, from Reinhardt’s Chimichangas to Lena’s fruity punch.

Of course, who could forget the cake in the dead center of those bite sized goodness. A chocolate cake that was dipped in chocolate fudge and topped with Swiss chocolate, much to Angela’s liking. It was laced with so much chocolate, that staring at it could give you diabetes.  
(That also meant that Hana and Lúcio could not eat it; does not mean they won’t try though).

Jesse McCree leaned on the wall nearest to the fruity punch, holding a typical red party cup with his human arm as he watched the rest of the team celebrate.

They celebrated his birthday.

He smiled to himself. This was the best day of his life.

"The best day of your life, so far." He muttered over the blaring music in the worst Homer Simpson impersonation anyone could ever hear. At least no one around could listen to him making a fool out of himself.

"There better not be any Whiskey in that punch.”

He turned to the sound, grinning as he saw Genji walking towards him, pointing at his cup. The cyborg wore a red and white striped party hat, and his mask was off, McCree noted, revealing a slightly scarred visage with a cheap paper air horn in between his lips.

The cowboy let out a hearty laugh, elbowing the ninja.

"Ah c’mon Genji! What’s a party without the alcohol! What yer givin’ is for children!" Jesse teased, causing said Genji to fold his arms neatly across his chest plate.

"That is because it is for children, Jesse." The younger Shimada pointed at the youngest members of Overwatch. Hana and Lúcio were dancing like the nerds they were, the gamer wearing a pink fluffy dress with a big bow in the back, almost looking like a magical girl from the anime Genji watches. Lúcio was wearing his normal attire, replacing his weird roller skates to sport jeans and sneakers.

"Alright, I’ll let it slide. Only this time." The gunslinger said, resting his metallic limb on the shorter man’s shoulder. "By the way, there’s no Whiskey in this." He added, earning a hum of acknowledgement. 

"Happy Birthday Woody!" McCree nearly jumped out of his boots as he was hugged by a certain British woman. She released from the embrace, grinning widely at the cowboy. She sported a short yellow dress with simple ballet flats, and of course the Chrono-accelerator was still strapped tight to her chest. Jesse couldn’t imagine how hard it was get into that dress without having to go into another timeline.

"Ah shucks, Thank ya kindly." He tipped his hat, a humble gesture. 

She pointed over to the dance floor, a sad expression lacing her face. "How come you luvs aren’t over there? McCree, you’re the Birthday boy, you should be the life of the party!"

McCree shrugged sheepishly, thinking of an excuse. "I’m old Lena. I’m just tired, is all."

She smirked and gestured towards Reinhardt and Jack, the German old man was dancing that old Gangnam style, while the other was doing the Macarena. Jesse laughed so hard, he had to clutch his sides. 

"Old age isn’t really stopping them." She saw through the lie as if it were glass. "Alright, alright. I’m comin’. Just give me five." He laughed, wiping excess tears from his eyes.

Eventually, she left to join the others, leaving the old duo alone once more.

"What’s really wrong?” Genji questioned all of a sudden, smiling slightly, that air horn never dropped from its home in between the ninja’s lips. McCree scratched at the back of his head, knowing that he could not lie to his best friend and get away with it.

"It’s just," Jesse started, pondering for the right words. "I wish yer brother was here y’know. He could’ve had a great time." That earned a chuckle from the cyborg.

"Don’t be disappointed that my brother didn’t attend. Ever since we were younger, he would avoid any kind of party, locking his room and staying there until it was over. Even mine. So I completely understand him not wanting to start showing up now."

The cowboy let out an audible ‘oh’.

"Let’s just enjoy the party." Genji continued, earning a nod and a smile from the cowboy as they walked towards the dance floor.

The birthday continued swell a couple hours later, finishing off with the team singing around McCree and the cake, Willhelm finishing off with the loudest high note the team has ever heard. Jesse had to cover his ears to blow out the candles. 

The cake was delicious; Jesse had to go for seconds, and thirds. By the forth slice, Angela stared holes through his skull. The cowboy managed to save a slice for Hanzo. Remembering the time Genji told him he loved cake.

Faster than Jesse expected, it was all over. Everything had been put away or eaten. (The last piece of cake was fine, even though Hana tried hunting it down many times.)

Everyone left for bed, except for Lena, who had agreed on cleaning afterwards.

"C’mon darlin’, let go of the broom." 

It had been roughly five minutes. McCree had tried to get Lena to stop cleaning. Her eyes were almost closed as she swept mindlessly the floor. "No, no. It’s fine luv, I can get it done." She replied back, yawning. He pried the broom from her tired arms. "You get some rest young lady." He insisted, dragging her by the hand and walking her out the mess hall before she could protest. 

"Alright," she yawned once more. "Good night, Woody." With that, she walked back to her room, leaving a cowboy to chuckle at the dumb nickname. "Good night, Lena."

 

The gunslinger swept the floors, whistling a soft yet old country tune that kept him company. He looked up from his work as he noticed the slight sound of mechanical doors of the mess hall opening. It was only Hanzo, wearing a white yukata that Jesse has never see before, hair down and holding a red box with a white ribbon lacing it.

The Shimada looked around, as if he expected something else. 

"Party’s over darlin’!" He called out, regarding the archer walking towards him.

"I can see that." He heard him mutter, thinking McCree could not hear him. Hanzo presented the box to Jesse. "Happy birthday, McCree." He would never dare address him by his first name, it kind of ticked off Jesse at times. He decided not to say anything as he took the box.

He unwrapped the box slowly, savoring the moment he feared might go away if he rushed. The gunslinger removed the lid and tossed it onto the floor carelessly, earning a small laugh from the archer, who’s eyes were glued to Jesse like a hawk, watching cautiously, noting every move. He lifted the present into his now free arms. Eyes sparkling with delight as he gazed through it like it was a trophy.

It was a serape, something that Jesse always had the pleasure of wearing, but it was special in its own little way. The front had a desert landscape sewn on it; not a single detail missing. Every single cactus and tumble weed had its place; sand hills were piled perfectly. The more Jesse seemed to gaze through the depths of the fabric and thread, the more he fell in love with it. 

It was not like the serape he grew up with, but it was a very close second.

"Would you like to put it on?" The sentence broke the spell he and the piece of clothing had. The cowboy looked down at Hanzo, watching as the shorter man clasped and unclasped his hands repeatedly, he was probably nervous on how McCree thought of it. He smiled to assure him. "Sure." He replied, smiling at the archer.

Carefully, Jesse wrapped the fabric over his shoulders, the eldest Shimada adjusting the serape until he deemed it perfect. "Thanks. By the way, is this-" He was cut off.

"Handmade," Hanzo completed his sentence for him. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Hanzo’s cheeks dusted pink at the statement. 

"Where didja get it?" McCree questioned, feeling the fabric on his shoulders. "I made it." Hanzo looked taken aback, like Jesse should have known that.

"Ya made it?" He repeated, just to make sure he was hearing alright. "Yes. When Genji told me that the date of your birth was arriving, I asked him to bring the material, and I sewed it together," He hung his head low in shame. "I thought I could finish it by this afternoon, but it had taken much longer than I had expected. I apologize.”

"Hey," Jesse started, wrapping an arm around Hanzo, squeezing slightly the shorter man’s shoulder. "Even if ya finished it the next decade, I woulda still loved it! Thank you."   
The cowboy looked into the The archer’s eyes, realizing that he was wearing eyeliner. He almost snorted at that. 

He was all dressed up, prettier than a painting. 

Eyes close to widening at the thought. He was all dressed for him, and only him. He tried his best for Jesse. The thought made the birthday boy smile wide.The gunslinger snapped out of his train of thoughts just enough to catch the sweet and sincere smile on Hanzo’s face. The smile alone made McCree’s heart melt. 

They stayed staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Alright," Hanzo released himself from his hold. "I need to get back to my room. I will see you tomorrow McCree." Jesse watched dumbfounded as the man walked towards the door.

"Wait!" He nearly jumped. He reached for the archer’s hand before he could get out of reach, holding it tight. "Don’t go. Why don’t you dance with me?" It sounded like a desperate plea. Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

"Dance with you?" He looked around. "There is no music." He stated the obvious.

He received a cheeky grin. "We don’t need any." 

With that being said, Jesse intertwined their fingers together, twirled Hanzo away from the exit and dipped him. 

"McCree!" He whispered as he was lifted back up. "Stop callin’ me McCree. Jesse’s the name." Hanzo’s expression softened as he squeezed the hand that was still clasped with the cowboy’s. "Jesse," He tested it on his tongue, not used to addressing the man anything other than his last name. "Just...don’t dip me ever again." He earned a chuckle.

"Got it darlin’."

They danced slow, Jesse humming the same old tune and Hanzo resting his head on the man’s chest. They savored the moment, not saying a word as they continued to dance in slow circles.

Jesse smiled to himself.

This was the best day of his life.

Period.


End file.
